Half Giants
Half giants are a race of Men that hail from a continent called Morgept. These people have a natural resistance to any and all damage. Whether its from the point of a sword or the teeth of a wolf doesn't matter. This trait was given to the half giants when they were created by Alvorsha, Mia, Siith, Morvag, and Tialor. The half giants are known for being one of the oldest races on Alidrah and for being the first race to be created by the deities. These hearty people never shy away from a fight when provoked, but most half giants try to avoid fighting people from other races which is why they are often called, "the gentle giants of the planes." Culture and Religion The culture of the half giants is one of family tradition, honor, respect, and music. If a half giant comes from a family of blacksmiths, it wouldn't be odd to assume that said half giant is a blacksmith as well. Almost every half giant follows the tradition of their families. In fact it's actually quite strange to see a half giant to break their family tradition. The music of the half giants is used to tell stories or legends of the past. Which is why every historic even is recorded and sent to a minstrel. Most assume that this tradition was adopted from dwarf culture. Every half giant will at least try to uphold the honor of themselves and the people they care about. This goes back to before the first era. Even after King Valkarth was crowned King of Morgept, they could be found defending the honor of their loved ones. Respect in half giant culture is not given, it's earned by going out and doing something for that person. This is why outlanders find it hard to get along with half giants for long periods of time. Religion: the half giants worship deities they feel have earned their worship, this is why they don't worship too many Devils. Those deities don't go out of their way to please mortals. Alvorsha is worshiped because most mortals seek love in their lives. This deity also had a hand in creating the half giants. Mia gets worshiped by the half giants because try to be peaceful folk. The Goddess also had a hand in creating the half giants. Siith is seen as apart of the natural order of Malaborn. She also had a hand in creating the half giants. Morvag is one of two devils these folk worship. The half giants like history, keeping records, etc. This devil also had a hand in creating the half giants. Tialor is worshiped because of the plane she rules over. This devil also had a hand in creating the half giants. Murluuth gets praise for being the god of animals. Many hunters in Morgept like getting to know all the different kinds of animals that this god creates. Nester is seen as one of the deities who need to exist in order for mortal life to exist. Physiology Half giants are a race of Men that are typically regarded as grey-skinned, dark-haired, imposing in build, and 7 to 8ft tall. While some like to joke about the half giants having stone for skin it is a well known fact that the half giants of Morgept have extremely thick skin. So much so that the bite of a wolf is more likely to leave no mark, not even a bruise. Category:Malaborn Races